


Honest mistake

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, I am evil, and as always this is a one shot so yes, cliFFHANGER ALERT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: Alternate8reality here went for the AU route. The AU route of making these two enemies AND making them share a bed. So we are back to the bed-sharing thing but less sweet and certainly more… well, cliffhanger material.





	Honest mistake

 

 

 

“There must be some kind of error.”

The icy tone, something Regina knew was basically her trademark back at home, seemed to not affect the hotel clerk who, with a short yet resolute nod pointed at the computer screen in front of her, the sleeve of the uniform’s coat she wore riling slightly up her wrist as she did so.

 “I am afraid that is the case.” Her accent wasn’t thick, but it made her vowels sound rounder, softer in a way as she typed some command on the computer, blue eyes focused intently on the information displayed. “Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do; the entire hotel is booked so we don’t have any extra beds at the moment. Perhaps tomorrow…”

Regina pressed her lips together, forming a thin line as she stared down at the young girl; vaguely thinking on how much she would love to turn her into a flaming ball of fire as well as the entire hotel if necessary. Rolling her shoulders, straightening her posture as much as possible, she smirked, channeling her anger in what she hoped could be an enticing enough look for the other woman to reconsider.

 “I’m sure there is something that…”

 “Regina, stop that, you look a second away from eating this girl whole.”

Bristling, Regina turned towards where the voice of none other but the bane of her existence seemed to have emerged. Standing in the middle of the hotel’s foyer with that awful red leather jacket Regina was 100% sure that went against every policy their company possessed regarding dress-codes, Emma was in fact looking at both her and the girl, one brow raised. Green eyes looking at her with something that morphed into distaste just as the girl informed Regina in that same icy tone the brunette had used with her a mere moment before that there was, in fact, nothing she could do at the moment.

“It’s Mills, for you, Miss Swan.”

 “I will let you both know when we are able to fix this.” She added just as Regina looked back at her, lips pursing as she realized the girl was merely looking at the blonde when she spoke, apparently having decided not to speak to her any longer. Storming with purposeful strides towards the elevators, she brushed against the blonde’s shoulder as the woman answered to the girl with something she didn’t quite caught, so engulfed with anger as she was.

She shouldn’t have accepted the project. She had been having similar thoughts assaulting her every few days ever since she had been ushered into one of the offices and told that the company was going to be tackling quite the idea for the next few months. An idea that was linked to someone that, at the time, Regina only had known for several emails simply signed as “E. Swan”. She, of course, hadn’t rejected the project nor the possibility to show how she was not only her mother’s shadow but someone capable of doing more, of reaching more, than her surname seemed to convey.

However, there were moments like this, moments in where Emma and her obnoxiousness got too loud for her to bear when she wondered if she should have closed the door and walked away from the opportunity. No matter how many times her mother would have pestered her about it.

A fine ding told her the elevator had arrived and she took a few steps towards the slowly sliding door, still fuming by the idea of needing to sleep –sleep! - in the same bed than the woman who had been nothing but a problem to her on the last few months.

It wasn’t, Regina thought as she walked into the small space with her hand already reaching for her phone, mentally considering if she had someone she could try to call for help or a place to sleep rather than the hotel the company had given them, that _E. Swan_ had proved to be inefficient. She was capable in a way that not even her and her need for perfection had been the main reason why almost no one felt safe to work for or with her could even deny. Still, Miss Swan did not follow rules that Regina found the roots for the job to be well done. Showing a total disregard for punctuality, the basics of paperwork or showing an overabundance of both pride and stubbornness the blonde had been nothing but a thorn on her side ever since Regina had looked at the details she had been able to get about the other executive before doing that blasted phone call all those months ago.

And now, a day away from both of them presenting what had been the biggest project Regina had been able to work on ever since she entered the firm, Regina was positively fuming and holding quite the murderous intent to whomever who had paired her up with Miss Swan not only for the final reveal but into the suite they had been given. A luxurious bedroom, yes, but one that happened to only have one bed.

The mental image of a cackling Zelena made Regina wince; she couldn’t be sure, but she was already suspecting the older woman had had something to do with the mistake. The woman had friends almost in every other company and fields, no matter how far they were from the one she currently worked for. And she had a mischievous strike that made Regina ponder if she couldn’t simply call her and ask her upfront why she had made both her and Miss Swan share a mattress.

Sighing inwardly and about to push the button that would led her to the proper floor, Regina needed to swallow quite the undignified yelp when two hands prevented the doors of the elevator from closing seconds away before she was left blissfully alone in the elevator. It was no surprise to see the damned Miss Swan at the other side as she forced the doors to open enough for her to slide inside, lopsided smile and glimmering green eyes.

A detail that Regina’s brain focused on far too quickly for the brunette’s liking.

“What do you think you are doing?”

The blonde shrugged, that awful leather jacket a splatch of color against the crème-colored walls of the elevator and even Regina’s own black suit. Blonde locks bouncing, she gave Regina something that could only be a shit-eating grin.

“Going to my room.” And she enunciated the pronoun in a way that made Regina clench her hands, turning them into fists as finally the elevator re-started once again.

“Fine.” She muttered, and she didn’t say another word until they were at their floor, effectively walking past the blonde and barely acknowledging her throughout the short walk to their room.

-.-

“Ruby, I tell you, she is going to murder me while I’m sleeping.”

Her friend’s laughter at the other side of the phone made Emma roll her eyes at her as she carefully peeked to the closed door of the bathroom in where Regina had barricaded herself ten minutes ago. Seated at the edge of the ominous bed, the blonde fiddled with the fabric of the comforter as she waited for Ruby to stop cackling at her.

“I doubt Her Majesty here will ever think on doing such a thing.” Wincing at the use of the nickname Emma had given Regina one night after a far too long skype conversation, the blonde waited as Ruby kept on speaking, an obvious smirk echoing on every word. “Blood stains are a bitch to clean.”

Growling, Emma run her free hand through her hair, her fingers stopping at her collarbones where she began to carry a toneless tune, drumming the fingertips on the hollow of the bones, pinching and lifting the chain of the pendant that hung there, cold against her skin.

“Not funny, Rubes.”

She could almost picture the shameless shrug from her friend, the one who had made some… interesting remarks before Emma had taken the flight that had inevitably ended with her having one of the longest flights of her life. She was used to travel but not for so many hours and the jetlag was beginning to get to her in a way that she at least hoped for her to be able to close her eyes and be unaware of Regina’s presence for the rest of the night.

“She tried to call someone back at home.” She added, lowering her voice despite the sound of the shower was still traveling back to the room. “Asked for a favor even. Trust me, the murderous glint on her eyes when she didn’t get what she wanted makes me wonder if tomorrow I will wake without a head.”

“As long as you have written me down on your will I won’t worry about it.”

“Ha ha ha.”

Stopping halfway a retort to her friend, Emma’s ears perked up as the sound of the shower disappeared, being quickly followed by some rustling.

“Need to go.” She said instead. “Her royal highness is near.”

“Not as near as you would want if you are still calling her that.” Replied Ruby, ending the call before Emma was able to say something to the awful reminder that as soon as she had seen Regina she had sent the lanky brunette a message about how unfairly hot the woman was.

An idea that didn’t disappear from her mind when the brunette walked out of the bathroom already changed into her pajamas that were, of course, made of silk by the looks of it. Tonight, the blonde thought while eyeing the other woman through the corner of her eye, was going to be a very long one.

-.-

It wasn’t. Not truly, as she fell asleep just as soon as her head touched the pillow. Not until she, of course, woke up in the middle of the night with a urge to pee only to discover that at some point in the night Regina had inched closer to her; the woman that was dubbed as impossible, evil and a stick up for rules looking nothing but adorable with her hair mussed and lips slightly parted as she hogged just a little bit of too much sheet.

And it wasn’t fair, the blonde thought as she found herself completely frozen. She had heard of Regina Mills before she had been paired up with her of course. It was almost impossible for her to not have heard about her, about her mother, one of the most efficient women in the entire planet and one of the meanest as well. It seemed that Regina lived up by the mantle her mother had left behind and, to be honest, she had been equally worried as well as wishing to prove that she, a newbie, was just as competent as the other woman. Something that had ended up with Regina’s first email, full of passive-aggressive subtext that had made her bristle and promise herself to not only show the woman that she wasn’t uncapable but also better than her.

The fact that she had developed a crush even when everything she wanted sometimes was just punch the woman’s face had been a problem she had had under control until she had finally been standing in front of her a few hours earlier, with the usual mask of aloofness she played so well already sliding into place. And Regina had seemed to eat that act without giving her a second glance, being completely horrified when they both had been given the same room, the obvious mistake one Emma wasn’t entirely sure had been a mistake at all by the way Regina had eyed the clerk suspiciously before storming away.

Not that she was able to prove it. And if Regina woke up in that instant, finding Emma so close to her even though it had been hers the one who had inched closer, Emma suspected she would be dead before she was able to prove that.

Sighing deeply and moving at a snail-pace, she managed to detangle herself from the sheets without waking the brunette before tip-toeing towards the bathroom, only stopping herself an inch shy from the door to glance back, at where Regina still rested. Still looking far too hot and far too adorable for Emma’s slowly fried nerves.

If she survived the presentation, she thought while entering into the bathroom, shivering slightly against the cold touch of the tiles against the sole of her feet, maybe she could try to ask her for a drink.

Maybe.

Or maybe she ended up with her head chopped off.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Addendum thanks to sincerely-a-fan and alternate8reality. Who told me they would riot if I didn't add to this one. Bear in mind that I *agreed* to the addition but I never said what I was going to add. (No, it's not angst. Is me being a tease, as usual)
> 
>  
> 
> “How was the presentation, sis?”  
> Closing the door of the bathroom behind her, Regina glared at the phone before returning it back to the shell of her ear as she expertly got rid of the earrings she had picked up for the early meeting. Massaging her earlobes, she continued her glowering through the bathroom’s mirror; the far too bright light that was casted above her giving a slight sickly undertone that made her wonder how many more coffees she would be able to inhale.  
> “I want this to end.” She finally replied, eliciting something close to a giggle from her horrible sister. The one she remembered that she was still mad at because of the obvious stunt she had pulled with the fact that she was only able to call the red-head from the bathroom as Emma Swan was at the other side of the door, eating a doughnut and leafing through papers that Regina feared would not leave the room unscathed thanks to the blonde’s sticky fingers. “She made jokes, Zelena. Jokes!”  
> “I’m guessing you mean your knight in shining armor.”  
> Rolling her eyes at her sister antics, Regina switched the faucet on, wetting the tender skin just beneath her eyes. She had been surprised that morning when she had woken up finding herself quite well rested despite the unusualness of her sleeping situation. Yet, the nerves of the meeting, the fact that they had been told to receive an answer later on the afternoon, was beginning to take a toll on her.   
> “I’m still going to murder you for this.” She murmured, glancing at the mirror once again, glad the mascara she had chosen for the day was still in place. “She is… unable to take anything seriously. I’m surprised we were even listened to.”  
> “Her numbers said that she is capable.”   
> Turning almost violently and resting her weight against the door with one cocked hip, Regina let out a short, tired laugh. She knew that her sister was trying to calm her down being her usual flippant self, but she was wondering once again why she had even decided on taking the project the day it had been handed to her and she only wanted to be back to the Estates. Where at least Emma would be several few away from her.  
> “Don’t make me laugh.” She said with gritted teeth but despite her anger, or the fact that Emma had been unnervingly relaxed throughout the presentation; joking and smiling as if the meeting wasn’t as important to her as it was for Regina she needed to admit that she had been slightly impressed with the way the woman had been able to defend herself when questions had begun to roll, some of the numbers they had been asked about not even ones Regina herself had bothered to memorize. Which only added salt to the wound of how she had felt far too unprepared during the meeting, almost as if she was truly the child her mother still liked to think she still was.  
> “I don’t want to make you laugh, sister. Getting you to admit that what you want to do with our blonde friend here is to fuck her silly… well.”  
> “So, you admit that you set this up.”  
> A throaty laugh followed her almost scream and Regina remembered far too late that she wasn’t precisely on a private location.  
> “I admit nothing dear sister; tell me how everything unfolds, will you? And I mean everything.”  
> And, with that, the line went dead.


End file.
